The Death Digimon: Overture
by angelluke
Summary: Almost a year after BelialVamdemon's attack, another threat rises, and 4 chosen children are taken to a much different world than the digital one. Meanwhile, Can Koushirou express his feelings? Opening to a fanfiction. Taishirou, boyxboy and light Takari.
1. It All Started with a Dream

**This story takes place almost a year after season 2, Koushirou is 14 now, and everyone's Digimon partner lives with them and their family.**

**This is partly a romance fiction, so if you're NOT HAPPY with BoyxBoy love than DON'T read. It's not overly mushy or anything, but if you're going to flame about it, you can stop here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, thank you =)**

* * *

It All Started With a Dream

It was late; the electronic clock on Koushirou's nightstand read 2:38 AM when he woke up in a shock. It was _that _dream again... the one that made his heart pound and his face all red like he'd been hanging upside down. Koushirou raised his hands to he cheeks and took several gasping breaths for air. Tentomon, his Digimon partner, woke up from his bed across the room.

(It was a small children's bed that Koushirou's mother, Yoshie Izumi, had bought for "Tento-san." Ever since all the Digimon returned to their partner's almost one year ago, the family had welcomed Tentomon with open arms. Mrs. Izumi took to him like a second son despite his buggy appearance, and he might as well have been with his close friendship with Kou.)

"What's wrong Koushirou? Is it that dream again?"

"N-no it's fine... I-I'm just thirsty."

"You're lying, I can tell. This is the 5th day in a row you've had that nightmare and I really wish you would tell me what the problem is." the redhead merely hung his head low and struggled to make a sound, "Koushirou, I hope you know you can tell me anything. I'm your friend, and I'll be here for you no matter what the problem is. Please, won't you share your feelings?"

"T-tomorrow, I'll talk about it tomorrow." he didn't make eye contact with the ladybug digimon.

"I'm afraid you won't tell me tomorrow, though. Maybe you should talk about it now. Please?"

Tentomon was right, he shouldn't have to hide this from his friend, his partner, the digimon he fought evil with and shared one of the closest bonds the redhead would ever have his life with. Koushirou was shaking a little bit, as the blood in his veins felt icy and uncomfortable.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Tentomon flew over to Kou's bed, sitting across from his human partner, ready to listen. "Well, there are several parts to talk about..."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Alright... Tentomon, what do you know about relationships?"

"Well I know you have a relationship with your parents, and its a different relationship than we share, or that we share with the others and their Digimon."

"And what about love?"

"Well, we all love you, Koushirou, your parents, me, Sora, Yamato, Tai, and everyone else."

"Right, but what about romantic love?"

"That's the love your parents share for each other correct? When two people who aren't related want to stay together."

"Yes, exactly. But you see, this is something that happens between men and woman, boys and girls, but sometimes there are boys that fall in love with other boys or girls that fall in love with other girls. That's called being gay, or homosexual."

"Okay, is that part of your nightmare?"

"Partly... You see, I-I've had a crush on a certain boy for quite some time, and you're the first person I've told this. I've never told my parents, or any of the others."

"Why not?"

"Well, while I think it's a tad ridiculous, these kinds of feelings for others of the same sex are generally frowned upon by society. It's been getting a lot better in the last several years but there are still those who find it disgusting and appalling."

"Why? I don't believe I understand. What makes it different?"

"Nothing technically, but it's been socially unacceptable for such a long time, it's hard for people to change their ideals. Originally it was because of certain religious reasons."

"So you're worried your friends or family might feel that way about you?"

"Silly right?" he gave a half-hearted laugh, "But yeah, I have tried to say it before, but every time I did, the words just got caught in my throat, my mouth went dry, and it was like trying to swallow a boulder. Truthfully I'm feeling like that now."

"Koushirou, I said it before, that I love you, your mother loves you, your father loves you, and all of the others as well. Even if they didn't like the idea, we all love you too much to stop now, not after all we've been through together."

"I know, you're right. But there's another part to this nightmare, it has to do with the person I've been feeling for."

"Who is it?"

"It's... Taichi." He swallowed again, feeling the lump in his throat trying to stop him. "And I'm worried, if I say something... What if he stopped liking me? Even if he'd be fine with me being gay, it could be totally different if he knew how much I felt for him." Koushirou's eyes drifted.

"Is that what this nightmare is about?"

"No... it get's worse." he gulped again, struggling to get the lump down, "It starts with me confessing my feelings to him, and I'm crying. The tears are heavy, and when I've woken up, I've felt the crustiness around my eyes from the tears, but before that, he just looks shocked... speechless." some of those tears started forming again without his noticing, "I stand there, still crying, waiting for him to respond, and all I can think is 'he hates me' or 'he's never going to speak to me again,' and the seconds pass by like hours as he just silently sits there."

"Koushirou..."

"But before he can answer... there's a scream... It's Kari. Both of us look over, and she's being pulled into this darkness with these massive claws. And then I start looking all around and I see the others, Mimi, Jou, Miyako, Takeru, even you... all of you are being pulled in the same way. I feel scared and powerless. Taichi is the last one, but this time I see the person doing it more closely, but all I can notice is their bright yellow eyes; their pupils are big and black, and I hear a dark kind of laugher. But Taichi doesn't scream, he just keeps looking at me, silently, and I never hear what he has to say."

"And I bet you think it's because of what you've told us? That telling everyone would cause them to leave you?"

Koushirou gives another weak laugh, "That's exactly how it's been making me feel. You know me all too well, Tentomon. The nightmare ends with me getting dragged in the opposite direction. I don't know if it's the same darkness that pulls in everyone else, but I think I can safely assume it is."

"Well, if that's what you're dream means, that I can tell you it is most certainly wrong. You told me and I don't hate you, I care for you no matter what, Koushirou."

"Thank you Tentomon." he gave his buggy partner a massive hug.

"Hey now, just because we love each other doesn't mean you should squeeze me to death!" he complained, flailing, "Too tight!"

Koushirou swiftly released his embrace, "Hehe... sorry."

"Your love hurt's sometimes, Koushirou."

"Maybe the dream's trying to tell me not to hug everyone too hard." Koushirou smiled, feeling much better after his talk with Tentomon.

"There's the smiling I've missed! Honestly, you've been so distant these last few days I was beginning to wonder if I would never see you smile again."

"It's too hard to be upset when I have a friend as good as you."

"Ahh don't say that," the Digimon blushed, or at least got as close to it as an insect Digimon could, "but you know..."

"Yes?"

"I think you should tell the others, or at least your parents. Just you wait, I know everyone will be happy to hear you be yourself."

"You think?" Koushirou spoke with a mixture of worry and curiosity. "Maybe this sounds silly... but I think I should tell Taichi first."

"What makes you say that?"

"If you're certain everyone will be happy and accepting, knowing he's okay with it at least would make it much easier to tell the others."

"Then that's what we shall do tomorrow! Maybe he'll even like you back."

"I doubt that," Koushirou blushed, even though he doubted it, just the thought got his face red, "after all he had that crush on Sora for those last few years, up until she started officially dating Yamato at least."

"What's wrong with him liking you too?"

"Tentomon," he laughed, "it usually doesn't work that way."

"Usually... but you never know. Tai is often the oddball of the group, or at least any other group but ours."

This caused Koushirou to start laughing, and in return Tentomon started laughing too.

"Alright then, I'll tell him tomorrow. You'll come with me, right? I might need your support."

"Absolutely, Koushirou. We're partners."

"Thank you, Tentomon. I couldn't ask for a better Digimon."

"And I couldn't ask for a better human. Now let's try and get some sleep, hopefully now you won't have that nightmare anymore!"

"Let's hope not. Good night, pal!"

Tentomon flew back to his bed, and Koushirou was finally able to get some good, well needed sleep.

Till next time...

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1, these first 4 chapters are going to be a bit short. They're more an opening from my four points of view.**

**That's Koushirou's opening, tell me what you guys think? This is more than just a romance fiction, so for those of you not looking for mushiness, do not fear! There really isn't much of it. For those of you not looking for a straight up adventure, there is (hopefully) some great character development and relationship stuff, though not over the top, (again hopefully this is what I'm aiming for).**

**Review's are a beautiful thing =D**


	2. Getting the Vibe

**Time for Chapter 2! This chapter takes place the morning after Koushirou's so he and Tentomon are getting ready to spill the secret to Taichi at some point, you'll see more of that later, but for now, it's Takeru's turn!**

**Please take a moment, when you are finished, to share your thoughts in a review. I want to know how things are going, if the story is good thus far, and if it's interesting. I will edit what needs to be edited =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, could you imagine if I did? (Thinks beautiful thoughts)**

* * *

Getting the Vibe

In a breakfast café down the street from Takeru's apartment complex, sat him, his brother, and their Digimon partners, Gabumon and Patamon, both currently indulging on a double order of pancakes... each...

"So what's this you wanted to talk about?" Yamato said, in a disguised voice.

(With all the band popularity, it's been becoming harder and harder to hide from fans. Since Digimon have now been living outside the Digital World with their human partners, it's become even more difficult as Gabumon's blue fur coat is so easily recognizable. Currently Yamato was wearing an oversized jacket with sunglasses and one of Takeru's hats, while Gabumon also wore some sunglasses, a bow-tie,and a bowler going under the alias of JazzyGabumon... It's been working so far...)

"I've been getting this weird vibe recently. It's kind of like before when we had to face some other sort of evil Digimon."

"Are you trying to say there might be another threat?"

"I don't really know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. It's been quite for a while, and I should be happy about that. Maybe I'm just waiting for another surprise enemy that isn't there."

"Must be a Chosen Child reaction to peace, always expecting another fight." he laughed.

"Have you felt like that?"

"A little after we defeated Apocalypmon. I wasn't sure if we were really done at first, but I was also sad that I wasn't with Gabumon then either. I was having lots of different emotions."

"I wonder... I don't know sometimes I just feel all the of the hair's on my neck stand up, like something's behind me, watching me."

"Hmm... How do you feel, Patamon?"

The wing-eared Digimon looked up from his plate, face covered in maple syrup and powdered sugar, "I kinda feel that sometimes too. Once in a while, for a split second I get all jumpy, you know?"

"Maybe you two are being haunted." Yamato joked.

"Very funny."

"Or maybe it's Daisuke sneaking up on your, trying to pester you."

"I almost thought that too, but it's been a couple weeks now that I've felt that on some days, and I don't think he'd do that more than once or twice, plus I think I'd hear him after a while. you know he couldn't do that and stay perfectly quiet. He'd break out laughing in the bushes."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But I can't say I'm getting any of that. Have you asked any of the newer Chosen Children? All of what went on last year is over with and everything, but maybe it would be something involving you?"

"I asked Iori, and Miyako, but neither of them said anything about it. In fact it stopped right after I talked to them in the computer lab one day, at least until yesterday. I started thinking, maybe it had to do with the original Chosen Children, and now we're having breakfast."

"Well I'm certainly not feeling anything, but then again I'm also used to people spying on my while I'm walking down the sidewalk, so it might just be me thinking it's another girl stalking me or something. I feel like that's the kind of thing Sora would mention if it was happening to her, but I'll ask her about it later; she's coming over after I finish my band practice this afternoon."

"Thanks."

"What about Hikari, have you asked her? You guys are pretty close."

"No, I haven't said anything to her. I thought about it, but I was worried it might make her think of that whole 'dark ocean' fiasco. Then again maybe it would be best to ask her."

"You don't think it could be that other Digimon you guys pushed into the Dark Ocean that attacked the city last year..."

"Demon!" Takeru spoke, a little too loudly, gathering some attention, "Sorry..."

"Hey look!" Some tween girl shouted, "It's Ishida!"

"Oh Crap!" Yamato threw some crumbled up yen on the counter, "Here's for my bill, talk to Kari about your vibe thing, gotta go!"

He and Gabumon took off like lightning as a crowd of girls appeared out of nowhere to chase them out of the store and down the street. Takeru could only sigh and laugh slightly as he watched the chase go on through the window. "Patamon, remind me never to become a rockstar."

"You got it!" he shuttered, "I can feel them pulling on my ears just thinking about it."

_Maybe Yamato's right, I should give Hikari a call and see if she's been feeling this._

He pulled out his phone from his pocket to notice he was already being called (as his phone was on silent), and from none other than Hikari herself.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Takeru, it's Hikari."

"Hey, what's up?"

"There's something very important I need to talk to you about... In person."

"That serious?"

"It's really urgent, and Taichi's probably going to be home soon. I'm not sure I want him to hear this, and if you're around, he's not going to leave us alone. He really needs to get that we're not dating," she said, her tone changing to irritated before reverting to concern, "anyway, the sooner you can come over the better, and sorry if this is interrupting anything."

"No, you're not interrupting anything, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Takeru! Oh, and make sure Patamon is with you."

"Patamon? Alright, he's with me anyway."

"Good, I'll see you in a bit."

"Later." he hung up. "Patamon, I think this bad vibe just got much worse."

"Then let's get over there!"

"Right." he raised his arm, "Check Please!"

* * *

**There's Takeru's view. This chapter felt fairly long for what I was going for, at least while I was writing it, but then I looked at my word count and realized how small it was. Adding Takeru was actually a last minute concept, and I'll explain why when I get to it, so It's no surprise his section is a bit shorter I suppose. So yeah... sorry if this is a small chapter. Once things start to get going, chapters will start to get much longer.**

**Next is Hikari's perspective!**

**Reviews make the world go round! =)**


	3. Feeling Darkness

**Now for part 3! This is Hikari's segment, it's going to be a little bit jumpy from place to place, but I hope it's not too bad.**

**Also, please take a minute to review if you can, I really want to know how this is flowing, if my dialogue fits well and all that. I never actually watched the anime in Japanese so I don't know if I'm making the characters seem different than they're supposed to, though I'm trying my hardest.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Final Fantasy or Digimon are owned by me. Taishirou would be actual if I did.**

* * *

Feeling Darkness

It happened again, it had been a while, and she thought it was just a figment of her imagination, but it was back, and it was stronger than ever. For the last few weeks, Hikari would feel this sensation of being watched by something. She wasn't alone, Tailmon was feeling the same thing, and this would result in the cat Digimon pouncing the nearest bush or checking the nearby tree's. The first time wasn't bad, but when it happened a second time, Tailmon spent all school day searching the school grounds for anyone mysterious. Recently it stopped happening, until this morning when she woke up in a cold sweat as the feelings of darkness seemed to return. Ken was in the back of her mind, wondering if he was also experiencing this, but strangely Tailmon was unaware the the most recent feelings.

"Hikari, are you sure it wasn't just a bad dream? I didn't sense a thing." The Chosen Child of light believed her partner, being it strange that she wouldn't also notice if it was there. "Let's just have some breakfast, I'm sure it was nothing."

"You're right, let's hurry before Taichi and Agumon eat all the pancakes and leave us with potato juice."

Sure enough, Taichi was already digging into his first plate of pancakes as well as his dinosaur counterpart.

"Good morning, Honey I saved you a plate." said their mother, Yuuko, and Hikari sat down, "Potato juice?"

"No thanks, Mom."

"Yeah," Taichi added, "That stuff will kill you."

"Hmph! Seems Agumon like's my potato juice." she spoke, matter-of-fact-ly.

"Mother, his stomach is built to hold the heat of his fiery pepper breath. Naturally, only something that strong can handle your notorious potato juice."

"I don't get it, Taichi, this stuff is delicious."

"Says the dinosaur that would eat your tofu and asparagus if he's hungry enough."

"Even your friends like my cooking and you still won't even try it!"

"Tell you what, I'll try it if _you _try it and like it."

"Fine, I will." she spoke, nonchalantly. Yuuko Yagami took a big gulp of one of the glasses of potato juice, before abruptly doing a spit-take into the sink.

"Told you."

"Hmm... Maybe I should change the recipe." her husband, Susumu Yagami, and Hikari tried to stifle their laughter, meanwhile Agumon continued to chow down on his breakfast. Tailmon was satisfied with a tall glass of milk.

"So what are you kids doing today?" their father asked.

"Well I'm going out to play soccer with Daisuke and Ken after breakfast, I think Sora's going to join us."

"She's not with Yamato?" Hikari sarcastically over exaggerated, "The world must be coming to an end." she giggled.

"That's what I said, but apparently Takeru wanted some 'brother' time, whatever that means."

"Huh, now why don't I ever ask for brother time? Oh wait, it's because you're crazy." she laughed.

Breakfast resulted with Taichi and Agumon consuming most of the pancakes and Agumon drinking all of the potato juice, much to Taichi's amazement; Hikari and Tailmon shared their plate of pancakes, that being plenty for them.

"Alright, I'll be home later!" Taichi called, while heading out the door.

"I'm off to work." spoke Mr. Yagami.

"And they're off." said the Mrs., "So where are you going today?"

"Miyako and I were going to go to the movies but she ended up having to cover for one of her sisters who broke her leg the other day, falling off a ladder. I'm just going to head over to their store and talk for a while."

"Just be back by dinner."

"Don't worry, let's go, Tailmon."

"Right behind you."

The Chosen Child of light left her home and headed for Miyako's grocery store. Luckily there were no sudden feelings of the darkness again, nor were there any problems with feeling watched like before. The only eyes they got were those still unfamiliar with the Digimon, who starred at Tailmon curiously.

"Miyako?" Hikari called out, walking through the glass doors of the store.

"Hey!" the violet-haired girl waved from behind the cash register. "Sorry about canceling our beach visit."

"No worries. Is Hawkmon helping out too?"

"Naturally." She said, pointing to the bird Digimon assembling a one of the display shelves." I swear, ever since the Digimon have been able to live around in our world freely, my mother's taken to him like a magnet. He's practically our store mascot, and what's worse is he buys into it."

"I know what you mean, that bird has become a natural salesman. Last time I came in just to see you and he almost had me walking out with a shopping bag full."

"I can't really complain, it's great for business."

"Especially since you're always 'borrowing' stuff when you and your friend's go anywhere." her mother spoke, appearing from aisle 4, "Hello Hikari, how are you today?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Inoue, I'm doing great."

"Glad to hear it." she turned to her daughter, "Miyako, I'm going to go check on your sister, see if she needs anything. I'll be right back."

"Alright, Mom, I've got the front."

After her mother left the store, and no customers were around, Hikari decided to drop the bomb, "I think the dark ocean stuff might be coming back to haunt me." Miyako nearly coughed on her own swallow just hearing that.

"What makes you say that?" she spoke nervously.

"I've been getting these weird feelings lately, like I'm being watched by something. It was kind of the feeling I was getting when I was taken there the first time."

"You're positive it's the same?"

"No, not exactly the same, but I don't really know what else it could be. I really hope I'm wrong and I'm just getting paranoid." she looked down to her shoes and let out a deep sigh.

"Have you told anyone else? What about Ken?"

"I'm not sure, I thought about telling him, but the last thing I want to do is bring back those memories. You know how much he hates remembering those times."

"Yeah... Wait a second!" Hikari glanced up, "I remember Takeru saying something similar."

"Takeru!"

"Yeah... It was in the computer room with Iori and I. He asked us if we were feeling anything strange, like when a dark power was nearby, something like that. Neither of us have, and he just blamed it on missing the action from our adventure. Come to think of it, that was also just a couple weeks ago."

There was a sinking feeling inside Hikari. Was Takeru getting the same feeling? Just what exactly was going on here?

"I don't think it's a coincidence..." Hikari muttered, "Two Chosen Children getting a feeling like we're being watched, or around some dark forces? I was suspicious enough knowing I was feeling any of this at all."

"Hikari..." that was Tailmon, worried for her partner and friend. "If there is something out there, we'll be able to handle it. There's nothing that's stopped us before."

"Oh Tailmon." Hikari smiled weakly. _I hope you're right. _She didn't say it, but that's how she felt, when suddenly... "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Hikari tensed up, it was that feeling again, but this time it was stronger. She knew she was being watched, but if only she knew by who. Apparently the others couldn't tell, but it was back and stronger than ever. "Tailmon?"

"I... Don't feel a thing."

"Why just me?" then a shock went through her spine. "Mom! I need to get home."

"W-wait!" Miyako tried, but Hikari was almost at the door already, Tailmon right behind her. "Do you need help!"

"Don't worry," Hikari stopped briefly, "you need to stay and watch the store. I'll call someone else to come over for help."

"Alright but call..." It was too late, Hikari already left, "call me if you need help..." she voiced, despite Hikari not hearing.

"It will be alright, Miyako," Hawkmon encouraged, "if she needs our help, I'm sure she'll let us know."

As Hikari sprinted down the city sidewalks, nimbly dodging people in the crowd, she reached into her pocket for her cell phone. While it's never a good idea to run through a crowded city while trying to dial, Hikari did so nonetheless, dialing Takeru's cell number as fast as she could, then holding the phone to her ear and hoping he wasn't busy or in the bathroom.

"Hello?" Takeru's voice appeared from the other line.

"Hello, Takeru, it's Hikari."

"Hey, what's up?"

"There's something very important I need to talk to you about..." her eyes shifted, wondering what was watching, giving her this frightening feeling, "In person."

"That serious?"

"It's really urgent, and Taichi's probably going to be getting home soon. I'm not sure I want him to hear this, and if you're around, he's not going to leave us alone. He really needs to get that we're not dating." she said, a bit irritated for her brother, "anyway, the sooner you can come over the better," she remembered what Taichi had said about him and Yamato supposed to spend time together, "and sorry if this is interrupting anything."

"No, you're not interrupting anything, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Takeru!" her voice filling with some relief, "Oh and make sure Patamon is with you."

"Patamon?" he said, curiously, "Alright, he's with me anyway."

"Good, I'll see you in a bit."

"Later." he hung up, and Hikari did as well.

"We're almost there, Tailmon. I really hope I'm wrong."

Just then, she turned to corner onto their street, the apartments were just a hop, skip, and a jump away. Everything seemed normal, but she remained cautious anyway, clutching her Digivice.

"Mom?" she called, once stepping into the apartment.

"Yes dear?"

"Oh," she gave a sigh of relief, "Just wondering if you were home."

"Of course, Dear. How was Miyako?"

"Fine, but she was really busy so I called Takeru instead, he's going to bring Patamon over so he and Tailmon can play." she lied.

As if on que, there was a knock at the door. When Mrs. Yagami answered, it was indeed the hat wearing Chosen Child with his winged companion resting atop his head.

"Hello Mrs. Yagami, iI'm here to see Hikari."

"Come on in, I'll make you guys some snacks. Who wants spinach cookies?"

"No thanks, Mom. We're going to go to my room."

"Alright dear, let me know if you two need anything."

Hikari couldn't shut the door fast enough, anxious to hear what Takeru had been hearing as well. And so both explained their experience with this weird feeling, which only confirmed each other's doubts that something was indeed amiss. Then, that feeling was back, and everyone in the room felt it, even the Digimon.

"Where is that coming from?" Takeru questioned.

"I don't know, but it's definitely malicious." Hikari answered.

"My claws are ready for a fight!" Tailmon added.

Then the front door opened, and both Chosen Children burst back into the living room. It was Taichi and Agumon.

"You're home early, I thought you were playing soccer in the park."

"We were," he answered his mother, "But Yamato stopped by and he asked us to relay a message to his brother. Sora wanted to leave with him anyway so the others left as well."

"Well alright. Oh, and I forgot we were out of tofu for dinner tonight," Taichi groaned as his mother mentioned the tofu, though she ignored it. "I need to run to the store and pick some up, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." With that, Yuuko Yagami walked out the door when, "Oh, hello Koushirou, Tentomon."

"Hello, Mrs. Yagami," spoke the ginger, "is Taichi home?"

"Yes, he's inside, you're welcome in. I need to run to the store, so I'll be back later."

"Thank you Mrs. Yagami." repeated Koushirou and his partner.

Now there were four Chosen Children and their Digimon partners standing in an awkward silence in the middle of the living room.

* * *

***Sigh* this chapter feels so scattered =/ Well I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless. I didn't intend for it to be so back-and-forth. You'll see what happened with Taichi at the park next chapter, and it will also include what happens next.**

**It was a tough chapter to write, I found myself chipping away at it bit by bit, which I hate doing, but sometimes it can't be helped. It was mostly because I didn't really know what I was going to have her do during the day and just kind of made it up as I went. I promise the next chapter has more planning.**

**Next chapter will be the last of this story, the opening portion. The next part will begin in a new story as a crossover. You'll get the details later =)**

***Fixed the Yamagi - Yagami error (DAMN YOU PERSONA 4)***

**Reviews make my world go round and round. ^_^**


	4. New Enemies

**So I started this chapter earlier, but had to reset my computer, and I forgot to save my progress so now I'm forced to start this over =( **

**Anyway, this is from Taichi's perspective and it starts right after he leaves the house if you remember from Hikari's chapter. When I began the chapter I did include what happened before Hikari woke up, but it was just morning routine and I really don't feel like retyping it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!**

* * *

New Enemies

How did Taichi Yagami end up here, in a square off between what looked like some very evil Digimon? Today was supposed to be fun, where he and his friends got together to play soccer in the park; it began that way at least... the brunet as his digital partner Agumon were pumped with adrenaline as they approached the open field where their friends waited, kicking the black and white ball back and forth.

There was Daisuke, still sporting Taichi's old Goggles, as he gave the ball a headbutt to someone else. He still carried the same spunk he did only a year ago, matching Taichi's personality almost exactly. Sometimes he wondered if Daisuke was made of cloned DNA, and occasionally would joke about it with his best friend, Koushirou. His digital partner was V-mon, a little blue creature with a skull of steel, or at least that's what you'd expect from a Digimon that could headbutt anything without getting hurt. It was his specialty when it came to playing soccer with Daisuke.

Ken was the supposed soccer superstar, being incredibly athletic while also being incredibly intelligent. Taichi imagined if he and Koushirou were able to have a kid together, he would probably come out like Ken. Then he shrugged off the thought. His partner was Wormmon, who wasn't very agile or athletic; however, he made for a great goalie. He was able to utilize his own sticky, silk threads to catch the ball out of the air before it could reach the goal. The first time he played, Daisuke made a fit about how it's against the rules to use webs to catch the ball, but believe it or not, there was nothing in the official soccer rule book about using silk threads to catch the ball.

Sora was the other player, the other original Chosen Child of the four here in the park. She used to be on the girl's soccer team but switched to tennis after their first adventures in the digital world. Now and again she would play for fun with the guys but more often than not, she was spending time with her boyfriend, Yamato. Taichi used to have a major crush on the tomboyish girl, but ultimately she chose the blond over him, and it left the poor brunet a little crushed. Taichi didn't fall for anyone very easily, but when he did, he fell hard. It took a while for him to recover, and a lot of overnight movie marathon's with his red-headed friend, Koushirou (obviously). It was one of the few times any of the Chosen Children did anything without their Digimon partners, even if Agumon and Tentomon spent the night in the extra room having their own fun (whatever Digimon did together for fun).

Anyway, after he recovered from that emotional pit hole, there was no more tension between him and Sora, or Yamato, as he no longer contained any romantic feelings for the girl. She had been the second person he had ever felt for, and the first moved away back in first grade, since then he never really had any feelings for another, but kept his optimism that one day he would find her. Sora's partner, Piyomon, was the other Goalie Digimon of the group, being able to fly made it easy to block the ball with her head and chest.

When the two arrived at the field, they were greeted with cheers from the gang, and before long their "official" match began. It was Taichi, Agumon, Sora, and Piyomon against Daisuke, V-mon, Ken, and Wormmon. Despite not getting in a relationship together, Taichi and Sora had great chemistry as teammates, being able to to read each other's thoughts throughs through eye contact and body language. This made passing, faking, and defending a breeze for the two older players; Unfortunately, their opponents also had great chemistry, and were great soccer players to boot. Shots flew back and forth, Ken scoring with a low kick that Piyomon flew over, anticipating a lob, whereas Sora was able to score after Taichi faked out Wormmon into firing his threads too early, before passing it to the girl for a score. Taichi again was about to make a point when V-mon slid across the grass at the last moment, headbutting the ball over to Daisuke who passed it to Ken for another shot, though Agumon got to it before it reached the goal.

The gang eventually took a break, the score at 3 - 3, and everyone got to rest under the shade of a nearby tree when...

"Psst!" It was Yamato poorly disguised. "Sora!"

"What's wrong, Yamato? Getting chased _again_." she laughed.

"It's not funny! I just got run out of a restaurant because of those people!"

"Too many adoring fans?" joked Daisuke, "Sounds like a big problem to me."

"Don't pick fun. I remember getting chased down by news crew anxious to hear about mundane things like soccer victories and college plans, and it was never fun." Ken defended.

"Except fans are worse, they're not afraid to use their nails..." Gabumon mentioned, a shiver traveling down his spine.

"Well anyway, what do you want, Honey?" Sora asked.

"I need your help sneaking home."

"Aww, but the score's tied. Taichi and I need to teach these kids how soccer is mean to be played," she gave the brunet a high five.

"That can't wait? You can rematch anytime, if those girls get me, there won't be a Yamato to walk home!"

"I think you're over exaggerating." Taichi smirked, getting a glare from the rock star.

"Fine, if you need your girlfriend to walk you home, then I'll walk you home." Sora teased. "Sorry guys, I've got my _baby _needs my help."

Yamato glared at the teasing but ignored it mostly, "Thank you, but before I go..." everyone leaned in, "Have any of you been getting these weird 'feelings,' like from back when there were evil Digimon around?" He was rewarded with several strange looks, but no one could give a positive response. "Sorry, it's just, I was talking with Takeru and he was saying that he'd been getting those feelings faintly."

"Do you think it's something to worry about?" Wormmon questioned.

"No, even he said it might just be him being a little paranoid."

"Actually," Taichi spoke up, "I've heard Hikari saying some stuff about that, but couldn't find anything."

Now everyone was starting to look tense. One Chosen Child feeling those kind of things was bad enough, two was just worrisome.

"Takeru said he was going to call Hikari and talk to her about it, right before I left."

"Maybe I should go see my sister, and talk to her about this."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Sora spoke, "I'll _protect_ Yamato here from the adoring fans, and take him home. If something happens, we're just a phone call away."

"Same for us," Daisuke spoke up, "right V-mon?"

"Right!"

"Alright, thanks guys." Taichi said, "Agumon, let's head home." the dinosaur Digimon nodded in agreement as they left the park, waving to their friends.

"Gee, I hope we don't have to face anymore evil Digimon..." Agumon muttered, tapping the tips of his claws together, "I mean we've been through so much already, how much more is going to happen?"

"I don't know, buddy, but we'll get through it, no matter what." his fist clenched.

* * *

Taichi and Agumon arrived at their home apartment, nearly running into their mother standing in the doorway.

"You're home early, I thought you were playing soccer in the park." Mrs. Yagami spoke.

"We were," Taichi paused, thinking of an excuse, "But Yamato stopped by and he asked us to relay a message to his brother. Sora wanted to leave with him anyway so the others left as well."

"Well alright," she responded, "Oh and I forgot we were out of tofu for dinner tonight," Taichi groaned as she mentioned the tofu, though she ignored it. "I need to run to the store and pick some up, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." With that, Yuuko Yagami walked out the door when, "Oh, hello Koushirou, Tentomon."

Taichi did a double-take. Koushirou was here too?

"Hello, Mrs. Yagami, is Taichi home?"

"Yes, he's inside, you're welcome in. I need to run to the store, so I'll be back later."

"Thank you Mrs. Yagami." spoke both Koushirou and Tentomon. Wait, Tentomon was here too?

Now there were four Chosen Childen and their respective Digimon partners in the living room, as both Hikari and Takeru had exited from the former's room and into the living room.

"Koushirou," it was Taichi that spoke, "give me a minute with my sister, alright? If you came to talk about something, it'll have to wait."

"A-alright." his face paled a little as he sat on the couch, Tentomon at his side, giving his partner a slightly worried look.

"Hikari, about that 'feeling' you mentioned before..." the younger two Chosen Children glanced at each other in worry; Hikari bit her lip. "What exactly is going on? Are you in on this too, Takeru?"

"Well I'm-" she was interrupted by another strange feeling, and she, Takeru, as well as their Digimon ran out the front door to check. Taichi and Agumon followed behind, with Koushirou at the end with Tentomon, worried about this behavior.

"Who are you? I know you're here, show yourself!" Takeru called out.

There was a slow applaud to the Chosen Child of Hope. "_Bravo!_ You aren't so stupid after all." It was a girl, floating over the side of the guard railing of the apartment building.

She was young looking, probably not much difference in age of the Chosen Children looking at her with vast curiosity. Her long black hair was split into three ponytails, and she wore a purple dress and a white cap on her head as well as gold jewelry around her neck and wrists, gold earrings, and even gold loops at the ends of her ponytails.

"Who are you?" Koushirou asked, maintaining his composure.

"I don't need to answer that question." she spoke unenthusiastically

She crossed her legs in this air as if she were sitting on an invisible, floating chair, and flicked her index finger at the Chosen Children and bursts of fire shot out at them. Agumon and Tentomon immediately jumped in front and countered the flames with their respective attacks, Baby Flame and Petit Thunder, dispersing the attack.

"Air Shot!" Patamon called out, blasting an air bullet at their attacker.

She merely flicked her hand at the attack and flung it out of the way.

"She's powerful!" Taichi called, "Guys, you have to evolve!" the others joined in calling out.

Agumon SHINKA!

Tentomon SHINKA!

Patamon SHINKA!

Tailmon SHINKA!

"Oh please." a male voice echoed.

Before the Digimon could evolve they were each shot with a powerful beam of light, knocking them back into the arms of their partners.

"Tailmon!" Hikari cried out, "Are you alright?"

"Hikari..."

"Tentomon, speak to me!" Koushirou cradled the ladybug Digimon.

"I'm a little dizzy..."

"Patamon, you're hurt!" Takeru spoke, tears starting to develop in his eyes.

"I'll be alright."

"Agumon, stay with us." Taichi muttered.

"Don't worry, Taichi."

The owner of the male voice made himself visable. He was about the same age as the girl, floating down from above them. His hair was short and snow white, while he wore a black, sleeveless shirt and matching shorts and white sneakers. Around his left shoulder was a pink ribbon.

"They're unlike any Digimon I've ever seen..." Koushirou muttered.

"Now it's time for you to go on a little... journey..." he laughed, extending his hand.

Much like HolyAngemon's Heaven's Gate attack, where he created a portal to consume his enemies, there was a white portal that shot up in front of the downed Chosen Children.

"Everyone, hang on!" Taichi shouted, clutching the railing.

Unfortunately for him and the the others, the portal was sucking them in, and the force was too great for them to hold on. Within moments, they four children and their Digimon were sucked in, to a world much more different than the digital one they were familiar with...

Till Next Time...

* * *

**Well there you go, there's going to be one more chapter, I decided to have the opening in this story. After tomorrow, this story will be complete, and you'll find the continuation as a different story. I'll explain why when I open it.**

**Who are those two strange Digimon? And why are they after the Chosen Children? Where is this new world they're being sent to? And for what purpose? I promise, there is a very specific reason, but it will take some time to unfold. I hope you'll all follow my story on that journey.**


	5. Everything White

**Final part of the Overture, it's a small bit but it will introduce some new "abilities" that the characters will get. A fuller explanation will happen in the first chapter of the next part. Be sure to be there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! =)**

**9**

Everything White

The four Chosen Children were all exhausted, like every drop of energy had been syphoned from their bodies. Their Digimon, on the other hand, were wide awake, cautiously taking in the environment, though there wasn't much of it. Everything was white, like they were in some large box.

"Is this the 'world' those evil Digimon talked about?" Tailmon muttered, feeling upset about the entire ordeal.

"Oh Takeru..." Patamon whispered, his ears hung low, "please wake up."

"I wonder what they wanted," Agumon said, answering Tailmon. "why bring us here?"

"Because..." out of nowhere the mysterious girl appeared, "Digimon, unfortunately, can't exist in this new world very well, a lack of technology you see." The four Digimon immediately got into their fighting positions, ready to attack if needed. "Relax, I'm not here to fight, but to give you a gift."

"Why are you trying to help us after what you did?" Tailmon spat.

"Yeah! Now all of the sudden you're on our side? We aren't fools!" Tentomon shouted.

"I'm helping because if I don't, your... _partners_ won't last a second in this new world, and we need them."

"Why? I don't get it, what are you after?" Agumon questioned.

"That's none of your business, but you want your friends to live, correct? Then just accept the gift, because if you don't, these four wont stand a fighting chance. As I said, there's no digital space in this new world, and while Digimon are living creatures, they still need the support of a digital world to exist."

(This is supported by the fact that if the Digimon spend time away from their partners outside of the Digital world, they lose energy.)

Despite their anger towards this girl and that boy for what they did, the Digimon did care deeply for their friends. If this world really was dangerous, maybe it was a good idea to accept this "gift." Even if they didn't want to, they wouldn't be able to evolve while their partners were unconscious. She already proved how she was no match for them in their current forms.

Together they gave a silent nod to each other.

"Alright," Agumon spoke, "If it will help them, then we'll do what we need to do."

"Good choice." she spoke, extending her hand.

Four lights traveled to each Digimon, giving them all a glowing aura, and from their they understood.

"Hikari, you'll need my power."

"Koushirou, I might not be there with you physically, but I'll be there in your heart."

"Takeru, don't worry when you wake up, I'll be right there with you."

"Taichi... I know you can find a way home."

And with that, the four Digimon merged with their human partners, but it wasn't an evolution. As each child began to stir, the girl sent them on their way to the next world. Next to her appeared the snow haired boy from earlier.

"So it is done?"

"Yes. Those four will be able to do for us, what we cannot."

"Let's just hope they'll have the power to accomplish that."

"Worried?" she laughed, "Not very like you. 'Evil Digimon?' Ha! Perish the thought."

Overture End.

**9**

**So this was a short chapter, but it's to transition to the next story. I know it's confusing but bear with me, everything will be explained in time. Remember this is also an Adventure fiction, not just romance.**

**That's it for the beginning. Next week, the next part of the story will be published. Official release is April 24th. Hope to see you all there!**

**Every time you review, an angel get's his wings.**


End file.
